cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pridetopia
|- |'Founding' || 4 July 2006 |- |'Capital City' || Flamestown |- |'Government' • Ruler || Monarchy HRM The Diva Maia Lyra-Reyes |- |'Religion' || |- |'Official Language(s)' || English, Spanish, Hebrew, Yiddish |- |'Primary Rthnic Group' || Spanish |- |'Area' || 24.336 mile diameter |- |'Population' || 1187 Supporters |- |'Population Happiness' || 18.70 |- |'War/Peace Preference' || War is an option for Pridetopia |- |'Defcon' || 1 - Maximum Military Readiness |- |'Current Nation Status' || WAR ''-V-'' Swathion (WSA) |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Current Legion Status' || WAR ''-V-'' WSA |- |'National Strength' || 426.460 |- |'Infrastructure' || 78.33 |- |'Technology' || 4.01 |- |'Improvements' || No improvements purchased |- |'Literacy Rate' || 91.13 percent |- |'Currency' || |- |'National Tax Rate' || 16 percent |- |'Daily Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || $75.12 $63.18 |- |'Environment' || |- |'Resources' || |- |'Connected Resources' || |- |'Bonus Resources' || none |} The Commonwealth of Pridetopia is a sizeable and new nation determined to unite the many lands of Espania after the nation of Espania fell apart due to many levels of corruption and civil unrest. Pridetopia joined The Legion shortly after its founding in July 2006. History Never before in the world could people who were considered deviants, mentally ill, perverts, child molestors, pedophiles, Sodomites, and any other name that could be thrown at the GLBT community come together in a place where they were safe and able to live their lives openly and honestly without the fear of reprisal. Pridetopia represents this "safe haven" for all GLBT people and their allies. This nation does not discriminate against anyone because of their sexual orientation. Pridetopia is open and welcome to all. As our sign into the country says, "Welcome to Pridetopia. Home of the Queens. Flamestown is our pride and joy. We are a country based on three things... Pride, Loyalty, and Honor. We believe in a free people, ruled by their constitutional Monarch.. Diva Maia." We are also a proud Legion Member nation. Culture Although it is a Jewish Nation, Pridetopia is known to embrace many religions and doesn't keep it's citizen's from practicing their faith. Pridetopians are very attracted to sports and the arts, and are currently building Triangle Stadium for the national favorite football team "The Queens", and also are hoping to attract more swimming and diving teams for their Granola Aquatic Center currently under construction. Also under construction is the new Diva Cultural Center which will house 4 different Theatres featuring live stage acts and music performances, 5 different Galleries featuring local and world artists, and Studios galore to give the Arts a chance to flourish in the nation but also will allow Pridetopia to be the world's capitol of the Arts. Music, Theatre and Art are also proud traditions in Pridetopia which is evident in its 5 Theatres in Flamestown alone. The National Diva Art Institute is the mecca of Artists featuring all forms of artwork no matter how questionable in taste they may be. Music is also a passion which is shared by the musicians and their apprentices in the 5 music conservatories. The Diva Maia studied at the Carnegie School of Music herself. National Symbols Pridetopian value their crafts and are a proud people. This can be seen in the symbols that represent the nation. Flags Pridetopia has 2 official flags which also come in two different designs. The Flag of the Head of the State, Her Royal Magesty, The Diva of Pridetopia is a flag full of symbols representing the Great Nation of Pridetopia. The field is hot pink which represents the passion of the nation. The flag's center holds the Official Seal, a rainbow filled triangle representing the many facets of it's people: RED = Life, ORANGE = Healing, YELLOW = Sun, GREEN = Nature, ROYAL BLUE = Harmony, VIOLET = Spirit. The crown is the Official Crown of the Divary, who symbolizes the life blood of the people. The War Flag of the Head of the State, Her Royal Magesty, The Diva of Pridetopia is a flag full of symbols representing the Great Nation of Pridetopia. The field is hot pink which represents the passion of the nation, but crossed with stripes of black representing the nation being at war with another nation. The flag's center holds the Official Seal, a rainbow filled triangle representing the many facets of it's people: RED = Life, ORANGE = Healing, YELLOW = Sun, GREEN = Nature, ROYAL BLUE = Harmony, VIOLET = Spirit. The crown is the Official Crown of the Divary, who symbolizes the life blood of the people. The Legion flag of Pridetopia is based off the flag representing all members of the Legion. Above a stripe of purple and black is a field of white, where the Legion's eagle flies at right, facing left. In the opposite corner is the Official Seal of Pridetopia. Pridetopia's name is included in the stripe of purple at the bottom of the flag. The Legion War flag of Pridetopia is based off the flag representing all members of the Legion. Above a stripe of purple and black is a field of black, where the Legion's eagle flies at right, facing left. In the opposite corner is the Official Seal of Pridetopia. Pridetopia's name is included in the stripe of purple at the bottom of the flag. Black represents a time of sadness and loss, not only for the Legion, but for those who we battle. Official Seal Pridetopia's Official Seal can be found on all her official government documents as well as her flags. The Seal is composed of a rainbow filled triangle representing the many facets of it's people: RED = Life, ORANGE = Healing, YELLOW = Sun, GREEN = Nature, ROYAL BLUE = Harmony, VIOLET = Spirit. The Seal also contains the Official Crown of the Divary who is the life blood of the people. Official Crown Pridetopia's Official Crown of the Divary is a splended piece of artistry. The crown contains over 100 stones consisting mostly of pink and white diamonds. The crown also contains a rainbow row of alternating stones and diamonds which represents the many facets of it's people. The meaning of each stone is Life, Healing, Sun, Nature, Harmony and Spirit. The Crown is passed on to each Diva in her/his Coronation. There is only one Official Crown of the Divary but each Diva is able to add to the Crown Jewels with many pieces of jewelry and additional crowns. Government Pridetopia is a Monarchy. Monarchy is one of the oldest forms of government. In Pridetopia the Head of state is called Her/His Royal Majesty The Diva, or if the Monarch prefers Her/His Royal Majesty The King or Queen. The government is split like a pyramid with the Divary, Council, and the Juris. The Divary is the Head of State, and the Head of the Nation. The Council debates and creats the laws of the land. The Council answers to the Divary. Divary The Pridetopian Sovereign can be seen as having two roles: Head of State, and 'Head of the Nation'. As Head of State, The Diva undertakes constitutional and representational duties which have developed over one thousand years of history. There are inward duties, with The Diva playing a part in State functions in Pridetopia. Council must be opened, Orders in Council have to be approved, Acts of Council must be signed, and meetings with the Bishop and Juris Pontif must be held.There are also outward duties of State, when The Diva represents Pridetopia to the rest of the world. For example, The Diva receives foreign ambassadors and high commissioners, entertains visiting Heads of State, and makes State visits overseas to other countries, in support of diplomatic and economic relations. As 'Head of Nation', The Diva's role is less formal, but no less important for the social and cultural functions it fulfills. The Diva's role is to: *Perform the ceremonial and official duties of Head of State, including representing Pridetonia to the rest of the world; *Make decisions that would affect the relationship of the nation to the world; *Act as the Head of all the government and supervise all branches of the government while still giving them space to perform their duties; *Provide a focus for national identity and unity; *Provide stability and continuity in times of change; *Recognise achievement and excellence; *Encourage public and voluntary service. These include: providing a focus for national identity, unity and pride; giving a sense of stability and continuity; recognizing success, achievement and excellence; and supporting service to others, particularly through public service and the voluntary sector. These roles are performed through different types of engagement. By means of regular visits through every part of the Commonwealth, The Diva is able to act as a focus for national unity and identity. Through her engagements and walkabouts, The Diva is able to meet people from every walk of life. The Diva's unifying role as Sovereign is also shown in her special relationships with the devolved assemblies in Scotland and Wales. In addition, at times of national celebration or tragedy, The Diva publicly represents the nation's mood - for example, at annual commemoration of the war dead on Remembrance Sunday, or at celebrations for a national sporting victory. The Diva also has an essential role in providing a sense of stability and continuity in times of political and social change. The system of constitutional monarchy bridges the discontinuity of party politics. While political parties change constantly, the Sovereign continues as Head of State, providing a stable framework within which a government can introduce wide-ranging reforms. The Diva is able to recognise success and achievement in a personal way. These include honours, awards, visits, patronage and sponsorship. At Investitures, for example, The Diva honours individuals for public service or outstanding achievement. She also hosts garden parties to which guests from all backgrounds are invited, most of whom are nominated by charities or public sector organisations for their service to their communities. And in the thousands of messages sent by The Diva each year to people celebrating their 100th birthdays or diamond weddings, The Diva is able to give special and personal recognition of remarkable individuals. The Diva also supports service to others, through close relationships with the voluntary and charitable sector. About 3,000 organisations list a member of the Royal Family as patron or president. The Diva is supported by members of the Royal Family, who carry out many of the engagements which The Diva cannot undertake in person. Council 13 seats exist on the Council currently. When the populous of the nation gets larger the Council can contain a total of 101 Council members. The council is the legislative body of the nation and reports their legislation to the Divary for Approval or Veto. They are charged with protecting citizens rights, personal property, the life of all citizens, further expanding the ideals of the nation, and making sure the nation remains stable and doesn't expand beyond it's reaches. The freedom of Religion, Speech, and Life are chief among all concerns and laws within the nation. Each Council member is elected by the People. S/He represents the defined districts of the nation and the people as a whole. Their term lasts 2 years unless a vote of "no confidence" takes place. There currently is no term limit for the council, but that may change in the future if the Divary sees an unfair advantage against equal representation of the people. The council is headed by the office of the Bishop. S/He is nominated by their fellow Council Members and is confirmed by the Divary. Their term lasts until a vote of "no confidence" or the Divary rules them unfit to where they will be placed back into the position of Council member and serve out the remainder of their original term which does not include their being elected to the position of Bishop. Juris The Juris is composed of 53 Jurists. The Juris is composed of Twenty-Five Adjunct Jurists who serve terms of 4 years, Twenty-Five Associate Jurists who serve terms of 12, Two Jurists who serve terms of 20 years, and the Juris Pontif who serves a lifetime term. With the exception of the Adjunct, Associate Jurists and Juris Pontif, Jurists members are nominated by the Divary, and confirmed by the Council. The Juris Pontif Position is appointed by the Divary and is considered the ultimate honor of the nation for any Jurist. Adjunct and Associate Jurists are elected by the people. The Juris is made up of 3 divisions. The Adjunct Jurists are charged with hearing cases at a local level. These cases involve the day-to-day violations of law. The Associate Jurists are charged with dealing with nation wide legal issues which includes appeals of the Adjunct Jurists opinions. The Jurists are charged with hearing only a select few cases involving the Divary, giving reports to the Divary over the justness of laws passed by the Council, and hearing select appeals of the Adjunct Jurisits and all appeals of the Associate Jurists opinions. The Juris Pontif oversees all levels of the Juris and handles the executive decisions with running the Juris. S/He also breaks ties within the Juris when a decision or compromise cannot be reached. When the decisions of the Divary are in question, Military Like most nations, Pridetopia has a military. Her people are proud to serve the Diva in all matters domestic and foreign. The goal of Pridetopia is to remain at peace, but the Diva knows that sometimes War is unavoidable. Pridetopia's military trains hard in case war is ever declared, and are prepared to lay down their lives if necessary to defend it's people. Battles & Wars While she is a young nation, Pridetopia is not a foolish one. When needed, she will enter into battle and declare war. The WSA War On 6 July 2006, The Legion attacked by the warpstorm alliance. They had planned the attack for some time and have successfully struck with the element of surprise. Many of our nations were severely damaged by these attacks, many Nuked, and timed perfectly to coincide with either side of the reset so as to maximise Damage and in my case and others, inflict Anarchy. The Legion Went to war. Pridetopia -VS- Swathion On 8 July 2006, a WSA member nation came within Pridetopias combat range. Diva Maia Lyra-Reyes took down the Divary Peace Flag and raised the War Banner. With her command, the military, which had been on Defon 2 High Alert Status, went to war with the Swathion Nation. *Battle 1- Pridetopia was victorious in her first battle with Swathion. With this victory, her troops rallied for a second attack. *Battle 2- Pridetopia was not victorious in her second battle with Swathion, but is not broken. While she lost many soldiers, she is not out of the picture. Her military is regrouping and will prepare for the next battle with Swathion. *Battle 3- Pridetopia was victorious in her third battle with Swathion. With this victory, her troops rallied for another attack. *Battle 4- Pridetopia was victorious in her fourth battle with Swathion. With this victory, her troops rallied for another attack. *Battle 5- Pridetopia was victorious in her fifth battle with Swathion. With this victory, her troops rallied for another attack. *Battle 6- Pridetopia was victorious in her sixth battle with Swathion. With this victory, her troops rallied for another attack. Commendations & Ribbons On 9 July 2006, The Minister of Defence, Admiralty Chief of Staff VL Empire, bestowed the WSA War ribbon to the members of the Legion who are actively engaged in Battle with the the members of the WSA.The Yellow symbolising the cowardly attacks by the WSA on our Legion members. The red lines to symbolise the Bloodshed of our members, and the 2 stars symbolise the second major mobilisation of the Admiralty forces. Economy Pridetopia's economy is driven by two national industries. Known for their brilliance, Pridetopia's chief export is her Gems. Her Emeralds, Topaz, Diamonds and Garnet are world renowned Pridetopia's other chief industry is the Sugar industry. Produces from Beets, Sugar Cane, and Corn... she is one of the regions chief exporters and suppliers of fine sugar. There is a reason that Pridetopias Spaniard Bakers are known for their Pastries... it's the sugar of course! Education Seeing that Education is key to the success of her people, Diva Maia has made education a number one priority in the nation. She has formed commonwealth run schools and institutions of higher learning. There are 4 Universities currently being rebuilt due to the civil unrest that helped found the country, and one University that was recently completed. Media Pridetopia's prominent newspaper is the ToTo Time, which owns the Triangle Oz wire service. Other dailies and weeklies, such as the Poof News, Lezzy Times, BiWays and Benders serve various parts of Pridetopia. Pridetopia's primary broadcast outlets all operate under the call letters DBN, for Divalicious Broadcasting Networks. The AM station, DBNA "Always Going", broadcasts continuous news updates and national interest broadcasts. The FM station, DBNQ "The Q", is the popular music channel playing the best top 100's, dance, trance, and rock/pop music and events. The Diva has her own broadcast outlet which goes by the call letters DIVA. This station operates on both AM and FM and can be heard in all areas of Pridetopia. This outlet broadcasts all addresses by the Diva and reports on the daily workings of the government. The Diva also hosts a few shows as do members of her family and broadcasting academy students. All DBN-owned television stations are affiliates of Legion News Service (LNS). All television stations must broasdcast in Digital. All FM stations must broadcast in Digital FM. Category:The Legion Category:Nations